


Where is my sword?

by Mycreativewritings



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durin Family, Fili is not helpful at all, Group chat, I Don't Even Know, Kili being Kili, Texting, This is very random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycreativewritings/pseuds/Mycreativewritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin: KILI!! WHERE IN DURIN'S NAME IS MY SWORD </p><p>Kili: Nowhere you can prove! </p><p>Fili: -_- </p><p>Thorin: KILI! </p><p>Kili: Your sword is still one piece! </p><p>Fili: I doubt that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is my sword?

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen group chat like fanfics in several fandoms and I thought, why not one for the amazing hobbit fandom? This is very random but fun to do:)
> 
> I'll make more if this is enjoyed, but for now it's just the Durin Gang;) x

**Thorin:** Who of you has seen my sword? I can't find it anywhere.

 **Fili:** Are you sure you've looked everywhere?

 **Thorin:** Would I ask if I haven't?

 **Fili:** I think you wouldn't.

 **Thorin:** But really, where is it? Do you know?

 **Fili:** Honestly, I don't. Maybe Kili knows.

 **Thorin:** ....

 **Fili:** ....?

 **Thorin:** Kili, answer this

 **Thorin:** Kili

 **Thorin:** Kili

 **Thorin:** KILI

 **Kili:** Sorry, I had lost my phone!

 **Fili:** Again?

 **Kili :** Temporary

 **Fili:** Sure

 **Kili:** ....

 **Thorin:** Kili, where is my sword?

 **Kili:** Why would I know?!

 **Thorin:** Because you're always the cause

 **Kili:** That's offensive.

 **Fili:** That's the truth

 **Kili:** Back up would be appreciated, brother

 **Thorin:** Don't change the subject, kin! I want my sword and I want it now!

 **Kili:** But I don't know! Why don't you ask your hobbit lover?!

 **Thorin:** ....

 **Fili:** oooeh

 **Kili:** ....

 **Fili:** That's gotta burn

 **Thorin:** FILI

 **Fili:** Weren't we talking about Kili snatching your dear metal friend?

 **Kili:** I hate you

 **Thorin:** Once I get my sword back, things will look bad for you, Kili!

 **Kili:** Good thing I hid it well

 **Kili:** ....

 **Kili:** nO, DON'T READ THAT! I WAS JoKING

 **Fili:** Pressure too much?

 **Thorin:** KILI!! WHERE IN DURIN'S NAME IS MY SWORD

 **Kili:** Nowhere you can prove!

 **Fili:** -_-

 **Thorin:** KILI!

 **Kili:** Your sword is still one piece!

 **Fili:** I doubt that

 **Kili:** No one asked you!

 **Thorin:** KILI

 **Thorin:** ...

 **Thorin:** What was that?

 **Fili:** sounded like water...

_*Kili is offline*_

**Thorin:** oh, he didn't! KILI

 **Thorin:** KILI

 **Thorin:** Answer me, Kili!

 **Fili:** He's offline, uncle

 **Thorin:** KILI

_*Thorin is offline*_

**Fili:** Oh, right, click away

 **Fili:** Don't leave me hanging!

 **Fili:** hE!

 **Fili:** Don't ignore me

**Fili...**

**Fili:** I will tell mother about this

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this:) Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
